The warlock, the king, the knights and the elf
by Princess of MiddleEarth
Summary: They are returning back home from a quest, two of them find some privacy, the knights will soon take on several jobs to help the king's warlock. But as our legendary hero's lose hope... a magical being may just be able to save the person that holds the key to Arthur's heart. This story has be requested, I hope that it is to your liking. Requests welcomed. Ft: Merlin hurt, OC, love
1. Branches of love

The hour was growing late, everyone knew the danger of being in the wilderness at night. The fire crackled as the food cooked and the horse tucked into their dinners, whilst the knights sat on some logs and Merlin cooked him dinner.

"Hurry up with the food, Merlin!" Gwaine shouted.

"We're starving over here!" Leon yelled.

Merlin sighed "It'll be ready in a few minutes unless you want food poisoning?"

Arthur was polishing his sword and he put it back on his belt before he looked at the knights "Go easy on him".

The knights smiled and they laughed.

"Merlin, Arthur's getting protective of you!" Leon joked.

Merlin stood up and he walked over to the knights with two bowls "Good". He handed Percival and Lancelot the bowls before he walked over to get the other bowls. Merlin handed Leon, Elyan and Gwaine their meals and then he walked over to the fire to put the pots away, he returned over to where the knights were sat with two bowls and he sat next to Arthur. He handed one of the bowls to the king and then he shivered.

Arthur looked at Merlin "Are you okay?'

Merlin nodded and he looked at Arthur "Yeah. Just sore".

The knights all wolf whistled and they laughed "Merlin and Arthur sitting in the tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" They all chanted.

Merlin blushed and he smiled at Arthur.

Arthur kissed Merlin and he ruffled up the warlock's hair "You're blushing".

"Sorry" Merlin bit his bottom lip.

Arthur kissed Merlin again "Don't be."

Merlin smiled and he started to eat his dinner, the knights and Arthur finished the stew and then Elyan washed up the plates so that Merlin could rest for a bit. Earlier on that day during a fight with some Saxons, Leon had been cut with a sword and everyone else just had grazes and bruises.

Merlin saw Leon wince in pain, he stood up and he walked over to Leon to sit next to his friend "How badly were you injured?"

Leon looked at Merlin "Not severely but it still huts a lot".

"Do you want me to take a look at it?" Merlin asked.

"Thanks, Merlin" Leon rolled up his sleeve and he saw the large cut.

Merlin gently lifted up Leon's arm slightly and he examined the cut "It's not too bad. But it could still get infected".

The knights watched as Merlin placed his hand over the cut on Leon's arm.

"Þurhhæle dolgbenn" Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and after a few seconds, he lifted his hand away from Leon's arm.

Leon smiled when he saw that his arm was completely healed and he looked at Merlin "Thank you, Merlin".

Merlin smiled "It's nothing" he then stood up and he walked passed Arthur.

Arthur quickly grabbed Merlin's waist and he pulled him down to sit on his lap "Come here you".

Merlin laughed and he wrapped his arm around Arthur's neck "Clotpole".

Arthur smiled and he kissed Merlin "Shut up".

Merlin kissed Arthur and then he rested his head on the king's shoulder.

Gwaine smirked and he sat down next to Leon "You're always all over him, Arthur".

Arthur smiled "I love him so much that I don't want to let him go. I know that I can look after him when he's with me".

Merlin smiled and he closed his eyes to rest "That's my job".

Arthur rubbed Merlin's upper arm, and he placed his hand on the side of Merlin's thigh "It's my job to protect you. No arguments".

Merlin smiled "Alright".

Arthur held Merlin as the warlock rested his eyes lids, the knights sat down and they laughed as they joked around. Merlin opened his eyes after a few minutes and he kissed Arthur's neck.

Arthur looked at Merlin and he smiled "Are you well rested now?"

Merlin smiled "Yeah. We all need to discuss the plan".

Arthur nodded before he looked at the knights "Camelot is a six days ride from here. We're safe here for the night".

"How'd you work that one out?" Elyan asked.

"Because you have me to look after all of you" Merlin answered.

"Maybe we should put someone else on lookout duty" Gwaine joked.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the log that Gwaine was sat on rolled backwards, Gwaine fell back and he landed on the ground. Arthur and the Knights laughed and the warlock smirked, Gwaine sat up and he sighed before he looked at Merlin.

"I have been overruled" Gwaine joked, before he stood up and he put the log back in place, he then sat on it.

"I'm braver than I look. I also have an advantage over anyone else, because I have magic" Merlin smirked.

"Oh really?" Arthur smirked before he started to tickle Merlin.

Merlin laughed and he squirmed around "Arthur!"

The knights smiled and they laughed as Arthur tickled Merlin. The beaming smiles on the king and warlock's faces could lift anyone's sorrows and their laughs could play anyone's heartstrings.

Merlin managed to escape and he laughed "Idiot!"

Arthur stood up "What was that?"

Merlin ran but Arthur chased after him, the warlock soon found himself being flung over the king's shoulder and he laughed "Clotpole".

Arthur smiled before he planted a kiss on Merlin's butt cheek "Idiot".

Merlin giggled playfully when Arthur kissed his butt cheek, and he looked over his shoulder "Arthur".

Arthur turned around with Merlin flung over his shoulder "Percival, you're on lookout duty until Merlin returns".

Merlin smirked and he giggled "Very sneaky" he whispered.

Arthur then turned around and he walked off into the trees with Merlin being carried on his shoulder. Once they had reached a brush, Arthur put Merlin down on the ground and he leaned over the warlock "You need to stay quiet".

Merlin smiled and he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck "Can you stay quiet?"

"I can if we're kissing" Arthur answered.

Merlin's smile grew and he kissed Arthur "Good luck with that" he whispered, he then bent one of his knees.

Arthur moved one of his hands and he held onto Merlin's thigh "Let's try our best" he whispered into their kiss.

They kissed and Arthur started to grind himself against Merlin, and the warlock moaned with desire. After a few minutes, the king was holding in his moans as the warlock let out silent gasps. Merlin grasped Arthur's hair as the king kissed his neck and they both moaned.

After some time the couple broke away from each other, breathless and smirking.

"Can you climb?" Arthur asked after a minute of staring into Merlin's eyes.

The warlock in question nodded before he climbed the tree after Arthur. They perched on a broad branch and gazed up at the night sky, Arthur had his arm wrapped around Merlin's chest, the young warlock melted against the king's embrace and they smiled as they gazed up at the moon and the twinkling stars.


	2. Fluttering hearts

Merlin and Arthur gazed up at the stars for a few minutes, they held each other and Merlin used magic to conjure up some gold butterflies. Arthur smiled and he kissed the warlock's head as they both watched the butterflies.

"I wish that magic had not been forbidden, I wish that you didn't have to hide it for all of those years. Your magic is beautiful and so are you. You are the magic of this world" Arthur spoke softly and gently, he smoothed his hand over Merlin's chest and he held onto the warlock's upper arm.

Merlin smiled and he held onto Arthur's wrists "So do I, but wouldn't change anything because we might have never met if anything was different. I just had to be patient and you were worth every second of it".

Arthur smiled "You have my heart".

"And you have mine" Merlin sighed with pure bliss.

They stayed up in the tree for a few more minutes, before they both agreed that it was time to head back to the camp. They climbed down the tree and then they walked hand in hand back to where the knights were.

Gwaine and Percival wolf whistled when they saw Arthur and Merlin, the knights chuckled and then the warlock sat down to have a drink of water.

"Where did you two disappear off to?" Leon asked.

Arthur smirked and he walked over to the fire to warm his hands up "Just for a walk and a kiss".

Merlin smirked and he looked at Arthur. He then connected his and Arthur's minds together 'I enjoyed the 'walk' very much'.

Arthur chuckled and he bit his bottom lip 'So did I' he thought.

Gwaine and Percival noticed that Arthur and Merlin were smirking, they chuckled and Merlin shot a mischievous look at Arthur before he went to water the horses. Arthur sat down on a log with his back to a tree, and with love filled eyes he watched Merlin water and feed the horses.

"You're very lucky to have Merlin, Arthur. Snatching up such an innocent warlock so that no one else can have him" Gwaine smirked.

Merlin scoffed as he walked over to sit next to Arthur "Trust me, Gwaine. I am anything but innocent".

Lancelot wolf whistled and he smirked "Confident aren't your, Merlin?"

Merlin smirked "Very".

"He couldn't resist me because I'm so handsome and strong" Arthur flexed his biceps.

"Excuse me, you are the one that was too shy to kiss me. I kissed you first" Merlin stated.

The knights all laughed and Arthur wrapped one arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Trouble maker" the king smirked.

Merlin moved and he kissed Arthur "You like it though" he whispered and he lightly nibbled Arthur's bottom lip. He draped his legs over Arthur's leg, he cupped the king's cheek in his hand and he felt Arthur's arm wrap around his waist. His kiss with Arthur grew more passionate and it deepened, the knights wolf whistled and they cheered for the king and the warlock.

Arthur held onto Merlin's upper arm with his other hand and he kissed his warlock back. He wanted to pick Merlin up and pin the warlock against a tree, but the prying eyes and the hear all ears of the knights would not allow him to have any foreplay with Merlin. 'Gwaine would probably just encourage Merlin and I though, but then again... seeing Merlin with no shirt is very arousing' he thought.

'I can hear you, Arthur' Merlin spoke to Arthur through their minds. He pulled back and he rested his head on the king's shoulder, he held onto Arthur's other shoulder and he smirked. 'You forget that I can read minds'.

'It's true though. You're very alluring and I just can't help myself' Arthur thought.

'So are you. You're just going to keep teasing Gwaine about how I fell in love with you, aren't you?' Merlin asked Arthur through thought.

'Yep. I'm in love with the most amazing person ever and you love me' Arthur thought.

'You're amazing too' Merlin thought and he smiled.

"Arthur Pendragon is smitten and in love!" Elyan laughed.

Arthur smiled "And it's the best feeling ever second to kissing Merlin".

Merlin smiled and he kissed Arthur's neck "I'll second that second to kissing you" he whispered.

"How's the sword training coming along , Merlin?" Lancelot asked.

"I'm still hopeless at fighting with a sword. No change there" Merlin scoffed.

"He's not a bad archer though" Percival stated before he looked at Merlin "You're pretty good with a bow and arrow, Merlin. I bet that Arthur's always taking you on hunting trips".

"Arthur knows that as long as no magical creatures are hurt and I don't see the animal then I'm fine" Merlin chuckled. "Thanks though, at least I'm not as hopeless as I was." He joked earning a smile from Arthur and the Knights.

"Arthur's hopelessly in love with you!" Gwaine yelled.

Everyone laughed and they continued to talk, until they all started to become dizzy with exhaustion. Everyone started to settle down to go to sleep, Merlin sat down with his back to a tree and he pulled his sleeves over his hands to keep them warm. The knights were starting to fall asleep around the fire so that they could stay warm, but Arthur did not lie down on the floor next to the fire, the king wanted to fall asleep just like he always fell asleep. Close to Merlin.

Arthur walked over and he laid down with his head on Merlin's lap "Are you going to be okay?" 

Merlin nodded and he stroked Arthur's hair "Yeah, get some sleep. I'll be fine". 

Arthur held Merlin's hand and he kissed it "Goodnight".

Merlin smiled and he held Arthur's hand "Goodnight".

The warlock watched over Arthur and the Knights as they all slept, he held onto the king's hand and he opened out his other hand. He used his magic to warm himself up and to keep Arthur warm, he also used his magic to see Camalot so that he could watch over everyone in the kingdom.


	3. Love is a dream

Percival woke up and smiled when he remembered the woman that he had dreamed about; her hair had been long and dark, her eyes had been a gorgeous light purple and her lips had been so enticing.

"How did you sleep, lover boy?" Gwaine asked.

Percival looked at Gwaine "I slept well. What did you mean by 'lover boy'?"

Gwaine smirked "You were kissing thin air just a few minutes ago. Did you dream about anyone that was... Feminine?" He asked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" Percival smirked.

Merlin smirked and he connected his mind to Percival's mind 'On a scale of one to ten how good was the dream?'

Percival smiled 'Ten' he thought.

Merlin smiled before he looked down at Arthur, he started to gently shake the king awake and he smiled at Arthur "Morning, did you sleep well?"

Arthur smiled "Morning. How is it that I always sleep better when I'm with you?"

Merlin stroked Arthur's hair "I've just got a very comfy leg".

Arthur laughed and he sat up, he gave Merlin a kiss before he rubbed Merlin's arm "Get some sleep. You look shattered".

Merlin nodded and he laid down to get some rest, he felt something cover his body and he smiled when he saw the blanket. He then closed his eyes and he started to drift off to sleep. Arthur walked over to where Leon was and they all started to make breakfast, Elyan and Lancelot fed and watered the horses whilst Gwaine and Percival packed everything up. All the Knights finished why they were doing and they all sat down around the fire.

"Arthur, what does it feel like to be in love with Merlin?" Leon asked.

Arthur looked at Leon "It feels normal. Being in love with Merlin is any more special than Lancelot and Gwen's love. But Merlin's very special to me, I don't know what I'd do if anything bad happened to him" he then turned around and he looked at Merlin, he smiled when he saw that the warlock was asleep.

Percival walked over and he sat next to Arthur "When did Merlin first say that he loved you?"

Arthur smiled and he looked at Percival "It was just before I was about to marry princess Elena. I was getting ready when I noticed that he seemed to be upset, I asked what was wrong but he hesitated before he said that I shouldn't marry Elena if I didn't love her. I stated that it was not about love and that not was my duty to Camelot and I joked that he loved her. He started to cry and he shook his head, my heart shattered as he cried and I asked what was wrong. He said that it was nothing but I asked again, he cupped my cheeks in his hands and he kissed me. It felt absolutely amazing and I held onto his upper arms, I kissed him back and it lasted a few seconds before he pulled back. That's when he said that he loved me, the sadness in his eyes when I didn't say it back broke my heart. He walked away and the next time I saw him he was stood in the throne room and he was watching as I stood with Elena. I said that I couldn't marry her and that I loved someone else, she was very understanding but my father was not. That night I went to find Merlin, I walked into his room and there was this light orb floating around the room and Merlin was speaking in a language that I did not understand. I closed the door louder than I had wanted to and it startled him, he looked terrified and the light orb disappeared. I walked over to him and he started to breathe very fast and he moved away from me. I stated that he had magic and he started to beg me not to say anything and not to kill him. I sat on his bed and I promised him that he was safe, I took his hand and I told him that I loved him. He smiled and he moved to sit next to me. We kissed and we kept it all a secret until I became king, we were together throughout that time though." Arthur explained before he glanced over at Merlin to make sure that he was alright.

"Never take what you and Merlin have for granted. You never know what the future holds, you could wake up one day and lose him or he could lose you. Live every day like it is your last" Lancelot wisely said.

When the breakfast was ready, Elyan woke Merlin up and the warlock walked over to sit next to Arthur. They all ate their breakfasts before they started to chat and Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders.

"What's the first thing that you'll do when we get back to Camelot?" Leon asked everyone.

"Taven!" Gwaine laughed.

"I'll second that!" Percival laughed.

"Kiss Gwen" Lancelot smiled.

"The first thing that I'm going to do is sleep" Elyan smiled.

"I'm going to the tavern" Leon smirked.

Arthur and Merlin both looked at each other, and they both knew that they were thinking the same thing because they were both smirking.

"The first thing that I'm going to do is attend to some 'business'" Arthur answered.

Merlin smiled "I'm going to sort some things out for Arthur".

They all engaged in convocation before they gathered everything up and they saddled up to leave. They rode through the forest in silence for a few minutes before Gwaine started to talk to Merlin, Arthur smiled when he heard the warlock laugh and he glanced at Merlin.

The warlock looked at the king and he smiled before he connected their minds 'I love you'.

Arthur smiled more 'I love you more'. He thought.

To pass the time Elyan started to sing a song and soon enough everyone was singing along. "Walking, riding, striding home to get Arthur back to his throne. We have been travelling for three days and our arses are really sore, we don't want to do this anymore. Gwaine is doing all of our heads in and Leon is being very quiet, but Arthur might have to go on a diet."

"Oi!" Arthur shouted.

Everyone laughed before they went back to singing "We're all getting hungry!"

"I still have no money!" Elyan laughed.

"Lancelot is late for his dinner, Arthur is still not getting any thinner!" Gwaine sang.

Arthur laughed and he smirked "Gwaine will drink until he is in a heap, he also farts in his sleep!" he sang.

Everyone laughed before Leon sang.

"Percival has a big heart, but he can't smell Gwaine's fart!" Leon sang.

"Merlin's really powerful but he doesn't like any combat. He just says!" Lancelot sang.

"Fuck that!" Merlin sang.

"Yay!" everyone laughed.

Merlin was smiling and he laughed his heart out, he looked at Arthur and he saw that the king was smiling. Percival could not stop thinking about the woman that he had dreamed about during the previous night.

A wave of dread hit Merlin and he momentarily blacked out, he winced and he looked at Arthur "Something's going to happen."

Arthur looked at Merlin and he remembered that the warlock could see the path ahead "What do you see?"

Merlin closed his eyes but he got a sharp headache and he winced "Nothing. It's like my vision had been blocked". He opened his eyes and he looked at Arthur.

Arthur saw the worry in Merlin's eyes "If anything happens then I need to get away as quickly as you can. I cannot risk losing you".

Merlin nodded but he swore that he would not leave Arthur if anything happened. It was his destiny to protect Arthur and he loved the king with all of his heart. It is his love for Arthur that could lead to his downfall.


	4. Wrong place at the wrong time

After an hour they all felt sore and grumpy, Gwaine was occasionally moaning that he was bored, Percival was daydreaming about his 'dream' woman, Leon was ignoring Gwaine, Elyan was daydreaming about food, Lancelot was thinking about Gwen, Merlin was trying to understand who and why someone had blocked his powers and Arthur was very bored. Merlin was riding next to Arthur and the king looked at the warlock, he had an idea and he smirked when Merlin shifted uncomfortably in the saddle.

"How's your little bottom?" Arthur asked.

Merlin scoffed "Sore".

Arthur smirked, "I want a sore arse when we get back to Camelot".

Merlin smirked and he winked at Arthur "I think that I can arrange that".

Arthur looked Merlin up and down and then he winked at the warlock "I can't wait".

Gwaine laughed "Are you two talking all lovey-dovey again?" 

"Maybe" Merlin smiled.

"Just keep it down because my pretty ears hurt from the sound of you two kissing all of the time!" Gwaine joked.

"At least Merlin's good looking and not arrogant. Nibbling on he ears is one of my favourite pass times!" Arthur joked.

"How did he fall in love with you then if he's not arrogant?" Leon joked.

Everyone laughed and Arthur winked at Merlin.

Everyone laughed and Gwaine smiled, it was nice to see the king and the warlock happy. The knights liked to see Merlin and Arthur happy and Arthur was always in a good mood when Merlin was around.

Suddenly, Merlin sensed danger and he stopped. He closed his eyes and he allowed his mind to trace what the possible danger was. He then saw the danger in his mind's eye "Percival, watch out!"

Percival moved to the side as an arrow flew passed him "Ambush!"

All of the knights and Arthur jumped off of their horses as the amusing bandits jumped out from behind the trees and ran at them.

"Merlin, get out of here!" Arthur yelled.

"I'm not leaving you!" Merlin yelled.

"Don't worry about me! Just go!" Arthur shouted.

Merlin hesitated but he started to gallop away, he looked over his shoulder and he saw that three bandits were surrounding Lancelot. He held his hand out and he used magic to throw the bandits away from Lancelot.

One of the bandits had magic and they conjured up a chain to wrap around Merlin.

Merlin was pulled off of his horse and he landed on the ground. He grunted when he hit the hard path and he quickly used magic to break the chains that were wrapped around his body. He rolled onto his side just before an axe hit him and then he used magic to throw the bandit back.

Arthur was about to run over to Merlin, but he was tackled from behind and chains were wrapped around his neck.

Merlin scrambled to his feet and he saw that a bender was strangling Arthur "Astrice!" He yelled and he held his hand out towards Arthur's attacker.

Arthur gasped for air before he jumped to his feet and he went back to fighting.

Merlin looked around and he used magic to push down a tree on top of a bandit. He then used magic to make the handles of the bandits' swords heat up so that the smouldering heat burnt their hands.

The bandits cried out in pain and they started to run away. Leon, Percival, Elyan and Gwaine ran after the bandits to scare them and Arthur followed suit.

Merlin was tired and he exhaled with relief that no one had been seriously wounded. He turned around but his eyes widened when he saw that one of the bandits was stood in front of him.

Lancelot looked up and he watched in horror as the bandit grabbed Merlin "No! Merlin!" He started to run towards the warlock and the bandit.

The bandit drew his knife and he plunged it into Merlin's side "Bad luck, Emrys".

"Aaaahhh!" Merlin cried out and then he was thrown to the ground.

The bandit ran off with the dagger that was dripping with Merlin's blood.

Lancelot knelt down next to Merlin and he helped him sit up against a tree "Merlin?"

"It's burning me!" Merlin cried and he whimpered as he held his hand on his wounded side.

Lancelot looked up "Arthur!" He yelled. He heard Merlin hiss in pain and he panicked "ARTHUR!" he yelled again.

Arthur heard Lancelot shouting and he turned around. He ran back to where Merlin and Lancelot were, he ran through the trees and the sight that met his eyes made his blood run cold "Merlin?!" The king ran over to where Merlin was and he skidded as he knelt down next to the warlock "What happened?"

Merlin hissed in pain "I thought that I had gotten rid of them all". 

Arthur looked down at Merlin's side and he saw his hand. He gently lifted away Merlin's hand, he saw the blood and he gulped before he lifted up the warlock's shirt. His eyes widened and his heart sank when he realised how badly Merlin had been hurt. "It's not bad, it's just a graze. You're okay." He tried to convince himself.

"I'm so sorry. I know that it's " Merlin sniffled before he winced.

"Merlin? What happened?" Arthur asked.

The knights all ran back to where Arthur was and they saw that their king was kneeling down. Leon moved and he saw that Merlin was in pain, he then saw that Arthur had one hand on Merlin's side

"The knife had poison on it. I've been poisoned" Merlin winced.

Arthur saw the pain on Merlin's face and he ripped a piece of his own shirt off. He then tied it around Merlin's abdomen to stop the bleeding "You're going to be okay."

Merlin winced and tears streamed down his cheeks "It hurts. It's burning me".

Arthur sniffled and his heart broke at Merlin's pain-filled words "It's alright. Put your arms around my neck".

Merlin realised what Arthur meant and he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck.

Arthur scooped Merlin up and he stood up as he cradled the warlock in his arms. He heard Merlin wince and then whimper in pain and it broke his heart "Ssh ssh sshh it's alright. I'm going to get you help. I promise that it's going to be alright" he cooed as he carried Merlin over to a horse.

The knights saw that Arthur was carrying Merlin bridal style and they heard Merlin whimper.

"What happened?" Leon asked.

"He was wounded and the dagger had poison on it. We need to get him back to Camelot" Arthur explained.

Percival helped Arthur lift Merlin onto the horse whilst Elyan tied a rope to Merlin's horse's rains. Arthur mounted his horse and he wrapped his arm around Merlin's chest.

Arthur kissed Merlin's head and then he kissed the warlock's shoulder "I swear on my life that I will find help. It'll be alright".

Arthur then started to gallop away with the knights behind him, Merlin hissed in pain as the poison burnt him and he grabbed Arthur's arm for comfort. The king kissed the warlock's head and he gently shushed him to calm Merlin down.

All of the knights were worried about Merlin and one thought crossed all of their minds. Would Merlin survive the five-day journey back to Camelot?


	5. Promising him hope

Merlin woke up the next day and he winced because of the pain that he felt in his abdomen. He rolled up his shirt and he saw that he was bleeding heavily "Arthur, wake up! Arthur!"

Arthur woke up and he looked at Merlin "What's happened?"

"My wound, it's bleeding a lot" Merlin looked at Arthur.

Arthur rolled up Merlin's shirt and he saw the blood "Elyan, get the medical supplies!"

Elyan ran over to Merlin's horse and he started to frantically rummage through the bag. He found the medicine bag and he ran over to where Merlin and Arthur were. Arthur opened the bag and he pulled out the bandages, he removed the makeshift bandage from around Merlin's waist and he cleaned the wound before he wrapped the bandages around Merlin's abdomen. Merlin winced because his wound was burning him but Arthur looked up at him with concerned eyes.

"Is it too tight?" Arthur asked.

"No, it just hurts" Merlin answered.

Arthur nodded and he finished tending to merlin's wound. He then kissed his warlock and he stroked back his hair "It will be alright, I promise you that it will be alright. I will save you".

Merlin nodded "I know".

"Can you walk?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded "Yeah" he then tried to get up but he hissed in pain.

Arthur moved and he slowly helped Merlin up, he helped the warlock over to his horse and he helped him up before he walked over to his own horse. The Knights had already packed everything up and they all mounted their horses, the group started to walk through the forest and Arthur kept looking over his shoulder to check on Merlin.

Some time passed, and Merlin had started to feel dizzy. The warlock winced and he placed his hand on the side of his head, his vision started to go blurry and he felt sick. The knights noticed that something was wrong and Leon sped up so that he was walking alongside Arthur, Whilst Percival and Gwaine walked closer to Merlin.

"Sire, something is wrong with Merlin. He has gone very pale and he looks ill" Leon whispered.

Arthur looked at Leon and then he looked over his shoulder at Merlin, he saw that the warlock was hanging his head and that he had one hand on the side of his head "Are you alright, Merlin?"

Merlin winced but he lifted his head and he nodded "Yeah, I just have a headache." He forced a smile to hide his pain.

Arthur saw how pale Merlin looked but he nodded "Alright, we will rest once we have walked for four miles" he stated before he turned his head back to face forwards.

Lancelot looked at Merlin and he saw the warlock hiss in pain "Merlin?"

"I'm fine, my wound just hurts a little bit" Merlin winced ad he lied.

Lancelot heard Merlin wince but he nodded because he did not want to frustrate the warlock.

Elyan looked at Merlin's stomach and he saw the dried blood that decorated the blue fabric. He then looked up slightly and he saw that Merlin looked sick.

Percival placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder and the warlock looked at him "You will be able to rest soon. It will be alright".

Merlin smiled "Thank you". But he gulped when he felt his wound burn.

Gwaine heard Merlin gulp and he looked at the warlock "Lean forwards if you feel too tired. It might help".

Merlin nodded "Thank you".

Gwaine nodded before he turned his head back to face forwards.

It had barely been a minute before Merlin's headache had become even more agonising and he felt something warm and thick trickle out of one of his alongside Merlin raised one of his hands and he placed two fingers on where the crimson liquid was. He then looked at his hand and he saw the blood, his eyes widened and he hurried to wipe his nose. He winced when he felt the pressure in his head and his breathing became strained, his vision went completely black and he fell backwards off of his horse.

Gwaine, Elyan and Percival saw Merlin fall and they stopped. Arthur and Leon stopped when they heard a thud and they saw Merlin on the ground. Lancelot looked back and he saw that Merlin was lying on the ground.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled before he jumped off of his horse and he ran over to where Merlin was. He knelt down on The ground, he scooped Merlin up and he saw that Merlin had a nosebleed "Merlin?!"

Merlin started to come to and he winced because his head hurt. He opened his eyes and his bison was blurry at first but his eyesight slowly came back and he saw Arthur "What happened?"

"You fell off of your horse. Are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"My vision went blurry and then black. I do t remember falling. My head and my wound hurt" Merlin winced.

Arthur realised that Merlin must have fainted and he realised that the warlock was tired and sick. He looked at the knights and he saw the concern on their faces "We rest here now. Merlin needs to recuperate his strength". He then looked back at Merlin and he saw that the warlock still had a bad nosebleed "I am sorry for not stopping sooner" he apologised "Put your arms around my neck".

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and he looked at his king.

Arthur kissed Merlin before he stood up, he cradled Merlin in his arms as he walked over to a tree where Merlin could rest. He gently put the warlock down and he crouched down in front of him "Merlin, tell me the truth this time... are you alright?"

Before he could answer, Merlin quickly turned to one side and he hunched over as he was sick.

The sound of the warlock being sick was horrendous and Arthur realised that his condition was getting worse. The king started to rub Merlin's back as the warlock gagged and was sick.

The knights dismounted from their horses and they tied the horses' rains to tree-branches and the sat down in a circle. The knights watched and listened with concern as Merlin was violently sick and they heard the sound of Arthur shushing him.

Once Merlin had composed himself, he was scooped up by Arthur and the king held him close whilst he shushed him. Merlin stayed silent as he was embraced by his king, he wanted to break down in tears and tell his love and their friends just how much pain he was in... but he said nothing because Arthur seemed to know and understand.

"It will be alright, I promise that you will be alright" Arthur promised.


	6. The cold burns all wounds

"It is going to become dark soon. We need a plan" Leon stated.

Merlin hissed in pain and he squeezed his eyes shut as his wound burned him, defeating trolls were more pleasant than the agony that he was going through. However... He knew that it had only just started.

Arthur heard Merlin hiss in pain and he looked at the warlock, he stroked Merlin's and the warlock looked at him "We camp here tonight so that Merlin can regain his strength. Lancelot and Elyan, keep watch".

The knight nodded and everyone started to set up camp whilst Arthur laid Merlin down on the ground. The king made up a bed of blankets and bags for Merlin to sleep on and then he tucked Merlin on.

"I only have a few days, we have to leave at dawn tomorrow in order to get to Camelot on time" Merlin stated and Arthur stroked his hair.

"You will be alright. I will not lose you" Arthur laid down next to Merlin and he hugged the warlock.

"It is going to get worse. You will hate the sight of me" Merlin sniffled.

Arthur kissed Merlin's head "I know but I could never hate the sight of you. You are the man I love and you have my heart. You always will be my warlock" he soothed.

Merlin smiled and he snuggled into Arthur "I love you too".

Elyan and Lancelot kept watch whilst everyone else slept soundly throughout the night, Merlin and Arthur were holding each other as they slept and Percival was dreaming about the same woman that he had dreamt about the night before. But she spoke to him this time, her voice was as soft as silk and her eyes shone with beauty, her soft lips brushed over Percival's lips and he hand smoothed over his firm chest.

Arthur woke up just as the sun was rising, he stroked Marlin's dark hair and he kissed the warlocks head. He slowly moved away from Merlin and he walked over to Lancelot "I'm going to find some food, wake the others up and get ready to continue the journey home".

"Alright, what about Merlin?" Lancelot asked.

Arthur looked at the sleeping warlock "Let him sleep for a bit longer, he needs all the rest that he can get".

Lancelot nodded and Arthur left to find food, the rest of the knight woke up and Lancelot informed them of what Arthur has said. And they all stars to pack up to proceed their journey back to Camelot.

Merlin woke up after a few minutes and he smiled at Percival and he connected their minds together 'You had a dream about her again'.

'I forgot that you can read minds' Percival thought and he smirked.

'I had dreams like that about Arthur.' Merlin thought.

'Is it weird how I actually think that I love the woman that I am dreaming about?' Percival

'No, I had the same kind of dreams before I came to Camelot. I have premonitions sometimes, every dream has a meaning and a purpose.' Merlin thought.

Percival nodded and Merlin disconnected their minds, it was also painful for him to use his magic.

The knights were packing up to leave when they all noticed that Merlin was shivering.

Merlin tried to use magic to warm himself up but he started to gag. He pushed himself up and he hunched over before he was violently sick. 

Gwaine rushed over and he rubbed Merlin's back "Get Arthur!" He yelled to the knights. 

Leon ran to find Arthur whilst Gwaine rubbed Merlin's back to calm him down. 

Arthur was walked through the forest as he carried the dinner. He became worried when he saw that Leon was running towards him "What's wrong?"

"It's Merlin!" Leon exclaimed. 

Arthur sprinted back to where the camp was and he saw that Merlin was crying whilst clutching his stomach "Merlin?!" He rushed over and he scooped the warlock up.

Merlin cried and he clung onto Arthur "It's agony!"

Arthur started to rock Merlin back and forth as he stroked the warlock's hair and shushed him. 

Merlin calmed down after a few minutes but he still clung onto Arthur. 

"He's been sick and he's getting cold. There's blood in his sick" Percival explained. 

Arthur looked at Merlin and he stroked the warlock's hair "Is it getting worse?"

Merlin looked at Arthur with terror and pain filled eyes, before he nodded.

Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead and then he rubbed Merlin's upper arm "Hold onto me. It'll be alright". He then stood up as he cradled Merlin in his arms. 

Lancelot walked over and he wrapped a blanket around Merlin.

Merlin held onto the blanket as Arthur carried him over to his horse. He was helped onto the saddle so that he was sat side-saddle and then Arthur sat on the saddle.

Arthur wrapped one arm around Merlin's shoulders and he held him close, he grasped hold of the reins in his other hand and he kissed Merlin's head. "It will be alright. Tell me if you need to rest" he whispered before he started to gallop forwards.

The knights were all worried now, Merlin's condition was starting to affect him and they could see how sick he was.


	7. Forgetting but only briefly

Merlin started to feel light headed so he leaned forward and he tried not to hiss in pain as the poison burned him.

Arthur saw that Merlin was leaning forwards so he slowed down to walk alongside the warlock, he placed his hand on the warlock's back and he rubbed it to comfort Merlin "Merlin?"

"I feel dizzy. My head hurts" Merlin turned his head and he looked at Arthur.

"Alright, keep your head down for a bit. We Will stop soon." Arthur stroked back Merlin's hair.

Newt nodded and he smiled at Arthur "I love you".

"I love you too" Arthur smiled at the warlock.

They continued to walk for a few minutes before Arthur saw Merlin scrunch his face up in pain and the warlock whimpered. Arthur reached over and he stroked Merlin's dark hair and he the warlock looked at him.

"What do you need?" Arthur asked.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and he sniffled, he could not find the words to express the pain that he was going through so he just looked at the prince.

Arthur held onto Merlin's hand and he stroked the warlock's knuckles with his thumb "It will be alright. I promise. It will be alright, my darling".

Merlin smiled at: Arthur's words of endearment and he gasped for air before he spoke: "I trust you."

Arthur realised that Merlin was finding it hard to speak and he could feel how cold Merlin's hand was "Just tell me if you need anything".

Merlin nodded and he kissed Arthur's hand "It hurts so much, I just want to scream because my skin feels like it is on fire."

Arthur fought to hold back tears but a stray drop of salty water trickled out of his eye "If I could take away the pain that you are going through right now, I would. I will find a way to save you".

Percival sped up to walk beside Merlin and he sighed "How do you feel, Merlin?"

Merlin looked at Percival and he smiled "Like I am about to keel over" he chuckled.

Percival smiled at Merlin "You still have your humour".

Merlin slowly pushed himself up so that he was sitting up, he squeezed Arthur's hand and the king smiled at him "I have something far more special". He then looked at Percival again.

"What does it feel like to be in love?" Percival asked.

"Magical. I wake up and smile when I see Arthur, and I get butterflies in my stomach when he kisses me. I feel complete now that I have him" Merlin smiled as he spoke.

Arthur smiled and he stroked Merlin's hand with his thumb 'I love him more and more every second, he grows more and more beautiful every day' he thought to himself.

"How did you know that you loved him?" Percival asked.

"My heart stopped whenever I saw him and I desperately wanted to hold him. I had dreams about kissing and hugging him, my heart soared whenever he's smiled and I wanted nothing more than to tell him that I had feelings for him" Arthur interjected and he looked at Percival.

Merlin looked at Arthur "It was the same for me too. It still is".

The knights smiled as they listened to the conversation and for a few minutes... everyone forgot that Merlin had been poisoned. This only lasted for a few minutes but they all heard Merlin laugh and the warlock smiled at the king; the sound of Merlin laughing was music to Arthur's ears and seeing the warlock smile warmed his heart. Merlin's smile was one of the most beautiful things about the warlock and Arthur thought that Merlin was incredibly beautiful.

As the day dragged on, Merlin grew weaker and weaker by the hour; he felt tired and he was in a lot of pain. Arthur continued to hold the warlock's hand and Merlin remained silent as they made their way through the forest. Merlin suddenly hissed in pain and he let go of Arthur's hand so that he could place his own hand on the side of his head.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, the concern was evident in his voice and he saw the pain on Merlin's face.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he used magic to stop an arrow that was heading directly at Arthur's neck "Forbaernan!" the arrow suddenly bursts into flame and Merlin put a shield over Arthur and the knights. Another arrow came flying in his direction but he easily deflected it, however, an invisible force threw him off of his horse and he ended up hitting his head on a large rock.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled as he jumped off of his horse and the knights did the same.

A figure ran out of the cover of the trees and they used magic to stun Arthur; sending him flying backwards and he was thrown against a tree. The knights were also thrown backwards and they lay on the ground.

"Ahh!" Arthur grunted in pain when he hit the large tree and then he fell to the ground.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled but he cried out in pain when his wound started to burn him "Aaaahhh!"

Arthur looked up when Merlin cried out in pain "Merlin!"

The attacker was about to shoot an arrow at Merlin but the warlock conjured up a whirlwind and the hooded figure was sent flying backwards. Merlin tried to stand up but he could not and his wound burnt him even more. Merlin cried out in pain as he collapsed onto the ground and he winced, Arthur scrambled to his feet and he ran over to Merlin just as the hooded figure pulled back an arrow and the string of their bow.

"No!" Arthur yelled as he raised his arm in a weak attempt to protect Merlin "This is Emrys, the great warlock!"

The attacker lowered their bow and arrow and they looked at Merlin.

"He has been poisoned, we need to get him back to Camelot in order to save his life." Arthur stated.

The attacked put the arrow back in the carrier and then they pulled the hood of their cloak back; revealing her long dark wavy hair and she knelt down in front of Merlin and she bowed her head "My lord Emrys, I ask for your forgiveness for my treachery".

Merlin hissed in pain as he pushed himself up and he nodded "You do not have to ask for forgiveness, you do not have to bow to me".

The young woman lifted her head and her light purple eyes met Merlin's blue eyes, she nodded and then she stood up.

Merlin hissed in pain and he grabbed Arthur's hand "I can't stand up".

Arthur rubbed Merlin's back and then he kissed the warlocks head "Put your arms around my neck".

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and the king scooped him up, he hissed in pain but Arthur kissed his head and he smiled at the blond haired man. He then leaned his head against Arthur's shoulder and the king started to carry him over to his horse.

"Lord, Emrys! May I accompany you back to Camelot? I have the skills and the medicines to reduce the amount of pain that you are going through." The young woman walked over to Merlin and Arthur.

Arthur left this decision Merlin, he was hoping that Merlin would accept the woman's offer.

"What's your name?" Merlin asked.

"Malease, my name is Malease" The woman smiled and she brushed a few strands behind her ear; this exposed her pointy ears and everyone realised that she was an elf. Percival was stood frozen in place as he stared at the young woman. She was the woman that he had been dreaming about.

Merlin smiled "Take my horse, Malease."

Arthur sat Merlin on the saddle and then he jumped up, he wrapped one arm around the warlock's shoulders and he held him close. He grasped the reins in his other hand, he kissed Merlin's head and then he looked at Malease; the elf had mounted Merlin's horse and she looked at the king and his warlock "Stay close and keep your eyes peeled for any dangers. We stop when Merlin grows too tired" he looked at the knights before he started to gallop forwards with the knights and the elf behind him.


	8. Motor skills fail thee

A few hours passed and Merlin was growing weaker and weaker as the day dragged along, the knights had noticed that Merlin was very pale and that his body was going limp in Arthur's grasp. Arthur had noticed how Merlin was growing very tired but he refused to stop to rest, Merlin remained silent and he tried not to hiss in pain the poisoned scolded his skin. Malease could sense that Merlin was in pain and that he barely had any stench to move, she looked at the knights and the look in her eyes let them all know that Merlin was in agonising discomfort.

Lancelot witnessed Merlin lean into Arthur even more if it was possible, he watched the warlock wrap his own arms around his chest. His friend needed to rest.

"Arthur, we need to stop. Merlin's exhausted" Lancelot stated. 

"We have to keep going" Arthur argued. 

Merlin did not say anything but Lancelot was right. He was exhausted 

"He won't make it if we stop!" Arthur exclaimed. 

The poison started to burn Merlin even more and he hissed in pain. The pain intensified and Merlin screamed as he cried "Aahh! Arthur, please help me!" he begged and the pain in his voice was as clear as crystal.

Arthur immediately stopped "Leon, help me get him down!"

Leon jumped off of his horse and he rushed over to Merlin and Arthur. He helped by holding Merlin on the saddle as Arthur jumped off. 

Arthur quickly turned around and he grabbed Merlin's hand "Merlin, can you get down?"

Merlin nodded and he held onto Arthur's hand as his dismounted the horse. However, he was unsteady on his feet and his knees buckled "Ah! Arthur, I'm so sorry!" 

Arthur caught Merlin and he held the warlock up "I've got you. It's alright, don't apologise, my darling" He then scooped Merlin up and he carried him over to sit in front of a tree. 

"Arthur, it hurts. It's getting worse" Merlin winced. 

Arthur kissed Merlin's head "It's alright. You're going to be alright". He sat down with Merlin in his arms and he started to rock the warlock back and forth. 

Merlin sobbed before he hissed in pain "I can't do it. I'm too tired and the pain is horrendous". 

Arthur held back tears because he knew that Merlin was exhausted and in pain "Ssshhh just hold onto me. It will pass". 

Merlin clung onto Arthur and he buried his face into the king's chest "Arthur!" He screamed in pain. 

Arthur stroked Merlin's hair and he rubbed his arm "I'm here. Just hold onto me. Everything will be okay". 

The knights and the elf watched on with heartbroken eyes as Merlin cried and screamed into Arthur's chest. The saw that Arthur was on the verge of tears but they realised that he was trying to be strong for Merlin's sake. After a few painful minutes, Merlin calmed down but he still clung onto Arthur. The king stroked the warlock's hair and he continued to rock him back and forth. The knights were all sat down and they watched on with sad eyes as Merlin sobbed in pain. 

"Ssshhh everything will be okay. Just hang on, I'm going to get you back to Camelot and then Guias is going to save you. You're going to be fine" Arthur reassured.

Merlin's breathing hitched and he rested his head on Arthur's shoulder "I'm scared, Arthur." 

Arthur sniffled "I know, Merlin. I promise that you're going to be alright." 

Lancelot and Gwaine prepared some food whilst Arthur comforted Merlin and Elyan filled up his flask. Once the meal was ready Gwaine walked over with two bowls and he put them on the ground next to Arthur.

"We'll take care of cleaning everything up and preparing meals until you're better, Merlin. We're all here for you and we will get you help" Gwaine smiled kindly at Merlin. 

Merlin smiled "Thank you".

Gwaine ruffled Merlin's hair before he stood up to get some food. 

The knights all sat around Merlin and Arthur, they started to eat as they watched with concern as Merlin coughed and hissed in pain. Malease was sat between Percival and Elyan, whilst she ate she tried to think of a way to ease Merlin's pain. 

Arthur looked at Merlin and he kissed his head "Could you try and eat something for me?"

Merlin nodded but he coughed "I need help" his voice was raspy and it ripped his throat as he spoke.

Arthur kissed Merlin's head and then he picked up one of the bowls. He placed the bowl of food on Merlin's lap and he grabbed the spoon, he used the spoon to scoop up some of the stew and then he held it to Merlin's mouth. Merlin opened his mouth and he ate the stew. Arthur continued to feed Merlin until the bowl was empty and then he ate his own food. Elyan handed Arthur his flask and the king helped Merlin drink some of the water before he handed the flask back to Elyan. Arthur laid down and Merlin was laid next to him. The king wrapped his arms around Merlin and he gently pulled him close. Merlin shivered at first but he knew that Arthur's body heat would keep him warmish throughout the night. Leon walked over with a blanket and he carefully draped it over Merlin and Arthur, so that only their heads were showing. Merlin smiled when he started to warm up and he snuggled up into Arthur even more. 

Arthur smiled and he nodded at Leon to say 'Thank you', he kissed Merlin's head and they both fell asleep after a few minutes.

Percival walked over and he sat next to Gwaine "How long do you think that he's got if we don't find help?" 

Gwaine sighed sadly "Three days at the most. Arthur hates seeing him in pain and. He's trying to stay strong for Merlin. He can't watch as the man he loves slowly dies. It would break him". 

"He is strong, he is doing his best to fight the darkness. I fear that his pain will intensify over the next few hours and that he will soon lose the ability to walk if he does not find a way to survive" Malease sighed in sadness and he looked at Leon "He will not survive the journey if he does not fight".

All of the knights sat down on the ground whilst Leon sat with his back to a tree. They were all very worried about Merlin.

Leon looked at Merlin and Arthur "He's losing hope. He can't walk anymore and he can't even eat on his own. He's running out of time. He's been coughing up blood and he is in constant pain. He's getting weaker and weaker by the hour and the situation is dyer. As the royal knights of the round table and of Camelot, we have a solemn duty to protect the crown and Merlin is at Arthur's side therefore he is a royal. We must not fail our friend."


	9. The key to Arthur's heart

Everyone remained silent as they walked through the forest, Merlin had fallen asleep with his head on Arthur's chest and Arthur had his arm wrapped protectively around the warlock's shoulders. The knights were being very quiet because they did not want to wake Merlin up, Malease kept quiet so that she did not wake Merlin up hut she kept a close eye on the warlock.

Arthur heard a whimper of pain and he glanced down at Merlin, he saw the pain on Merlin's face but he knew that the warlock was still asleep "Ssshhh you are safe and that is how it is going to stay".

"I am so sorry, Arthur. Please don't banish me, I didn't want to keep my magic a secret from you" Merlin whimpered.

Arthur realised what Merlin was dreaming about and it broke his heart "Sshh it's alright, I could never banish you. You are my beautiful warlock and I love you with all my heart."

Merlin jolted awake and he began to cry "Arthur, I am so sorry. Please don't banish me, please don't let Uther kill me" he begged.

Arthur made his horse halt and then he stroked back Merlin's hair "I am not going to banish you, it was just a bad dream. My father cannot execute you, he is dead now and you do not have to hide. It has been two years since you told me about your magic and I love you for who you are. It was just a bad dream, my darling".

Merlin remembered that time had passed since he had revealed his magic to Arthur and he remembered that Uther was now dead "I'm sorry, it just felt so real" he sighed as he leaned his head to rest against Arthur's chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you are too pure of heart to even think about wronging anyone. You are my wonderful warlock and I love you with all of my heart" Arthur spoke softly and lovingly as he tried to comfort Merlin.

"I'm so tired, my head hurts and my skin is burning" Merlin sniffled.

"Do you need to stop and rest?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded and he sighed "Yeah, I'm sorry"

"It is alright, you have nothing to be sorry for" Arthur soothed, he then looked over his shoulder "Percival, help me get Merlin down" he sighed "We shall rest here until further notice!"

Percival jumped off of his horse and he walked over to Merlin and Arthur, he grabbed Merlin's waist and he helped the warlock down. Arthur dismounted and he wrapped one arm around Merlin's waist, the warlock was trembling slightly and he let out a shaky breath as he tried to stand up straight.

"Thank you, Percival" Merlin looked up at e buff knight.

"It is no problem, Merlin" Percival smiled.

The other knights and Malease dismounted from their horses and they sat down to eat, Arthur helped Merlin sit down and then he went to feed the horses. Merlin brought his knees up to his chest and he hugged them as he watched Arthur.

Malease walked over and she sat next to Merlin "Is there anything that I can do to help?

"Make sure that Arthur has hope, it helps me when he has hope that I will be alright. It makes me stronger" Merlin looked at the elf.

Malease nodded and she smiled "I will try my best" .

Merlin smiled and he used magic to create a small golden unicorn, Malease sat next to Percival and the knight smiled at her.

"You are a skilled archer" Percival started.

"Thanks, you are a Nobel knight" Malease could have kicked herself because of how awkward she sounded.

"Thanks" Percival could have slapped himself when he became nervous. What could he say now?

Arthur heard Merlin hiss in pain and he saw the agony on his warlock's face. He walked over and he sat down next to Merlin "Ssshh just breathe". He cooed as he stroked Merlin's hair and he helped e warlock lie down. 

Merlin did a breathing exercise to help himself deal with the burning pain. He then looked up at Arthur "It hurts". He whimpered. 

Arthur laid down on his side next to Merlin, he stroked the warlock's hair and then he held Merlin's cold hand "I know, it'll be alright. I won't let you die". 

Merlin's eyes welled up with tears "I'm terrified, Arthur. I'm so sorry". 

Arthur moved closer and he wrapped his arm around Merlin "Ssh sshh I know that you're scared. But you have nothing to be sorry for, I should've stayed with you. This is my fault and I'm so sorry" he kissed Merlin's head. "It'll be alright". 

Merlin melted in Arthur's embrace and his breathing hitched "I love you so much. I don't want to leave you".

Arthur held back tears and he kissed Merlin's head "I love you too. You're not going anywhere because I'm going to find a way to save you. I promise". 

Merlin snuggled onto Arthur and he shivered because he was so cold.

Arthur felt that Merlin was shivering and he rubbed his back "But your hands on my chest." 

Merlin moved his hands and he placed them on Arthur's chest. He continued to tremble because of the cold and he coughed. 

Lancelot walked over and he draped two blankets over Merlin and Arthur. He then tucked Merlin in to keep him warm.

Malese looked over at Merlin and Arthur and she saw Merlin hiss in pain, Arthur continued to rub Merlin's back and he shushed him "He doesn't have much time left. Three days at most if he fights to survive. He's already so weak and he is losing hope".

Gwaine looked over at Arthur and Merlin and then he looked at the elf "I know, he is the strongest person I know and he means the world to Arthur. Merlin's death would be Arthur's bane, Arthur cannot live with Merlin. The warlock is the key to Arthur's heart".


	10. A change of plan

"Percy" a soft voice called.

Percival continued to walk through the forest, he admired the flowers and the dressed as he walked passed them but he was trying to find her.

"Percy!" the soft voice called again.

Percival turned around and he looked around "Where are you?!" he yelled.

"I am by the lake!" the soft voice yelled back to him.

Percival did not know where the lake was but he followed his feet and they guided him through the forest. He walked for a few minutes until he arrived at the lake, he gazed out over it and he somehow knew what it was called "The lake of Avalon".

"Is it not beautiful?" the silky voice asked.

Percival turned around and he saw Malease "Why are we here? We need to get Merlin to Camelot so that he can be saved".

"Merlin will not survive the journey back to Camelot, he will die in the king's arms because the poison will reach his heart. The only way to save the warlock is to bring him here and the lady of the lake will heal him". Malease explained with a sad look on her face as she gazed out over the lake.

"Why should I believe you?" Percival asked.

"There are very few people that you can trust in this world, keep your friends close and your enemies closer" Malease turned her head and she looked at Percival.

"Percival! Percival, wake up!" a shout echoed through the air. "For the love of the gods, wake up!"

Percival jolted awake and he saw that Gwaine was sat next to him "What happened?"

"Merlin's been sick again, we need to get moving" Leon stated as he picked up the blankets.

"He vomited up some blood, he has also been struggling to sit up" Elyan sighed as he saddled up to leave for Camelot.

Arthur scooped Merlin up and he started to carry him over to the horse "I am not turning around, Merlin. Guias can save you".

"Guias does not possess the skills to be able to save me this time, we need to go to the lake of Avalon. Only the lady of the lake can save me" Merlin stated before he coughed.

"That lake is a two-day journey ride, I will not take that risk" Arthur spoke firmly as he went to put Merlin on the horse.

"He is right, he will not survive the journey back to Camelot" Percival spoke up.

Arthur looked at the muscular knight and he sighed "How do you know that? I am not taking any risks, my Warlock's life is at stake!"

"The lady of the lake has the powers to be able to heal Merlin's wound, she can save him" Percival stated.

"How do you know about Freya?" Merlin asked and he looked at Percival.

"I told him about her. My king, the lady of the lake is the only one that can save Emrys" Malease stated as she picked her bow and arrows up.

"How do you know this?" Arthur asked the elf, he was hesitant to trust anyone with Merlin's life because his warlock was his lifeline.

"She is the one that saved you when I could not after Morgana was defeated" Merlin hissed in pain.

Arthur looked at Merlin and he saw the fear in his warlock's light blue eyes, he could feel how ill Merlin had become and he could see the life slowly draining from his eyes. He knew what he had to do "We make for the Lake of Avalon! Do not stop until I say so!" he ordered the knights.

Everyone mounted their horses and Arthur put Merlin up on the saddle before jumped up, the king wrapped an arm around the warlock's shoulders and he held him close as he turned his horse around and he started to gallop towards the lake of Avalon with everyone behind him.

Merlin wrapped one arm around Arthur's waist and he placed his other hand on the king's chest, he closed his eyes to rest but he hissed in pain. He knew that he was running out of time.

The group managed to travel over 15 miles by galloping and trotting, everyone felt tired and they were hungry as well as thirsty. The horses were tired too and they needed to be fed, everyone stopped and they dismounted so that they could rest. Lancelot tended to the horses whilst everyone else had something to drink and eat. Arthur helped Merlin down and he helped the warlock walk over to sit next to a tree, he then walked back over to his horse to get some I to eat.

Arthur noticed how pale Merlin was so he walked over with an apple and he sat down next to the warlock "Are you hungry?"

Merlin shook his head "No".

Arthur sighed and he held the apple out in front of Merlin "You have to eat something. Please, Merlin?"

Merlin sighed but he grabbed the apple and he began to eat it. Even though it made him feel sick.

Arthur sighed and he wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, he leaned his head against the warlocks shoulder and he sniffled "I am so sorry".

"You have already said sorry, you di not have to apologise for why has happened" Merlin stated and he turned his head to look at Arthur.

"I cannot help but feel responsible, I should have stayed with you. I should have protected you." Arthur let his tears fall as he admitted why he felt guilty.

Merlin wrapped his arm around Arthur and he kissed his head "Everything happens for a reason. I will be alright. Do not feel guilty for any of this, please, Arthur?" he sniffled.

"I will try. You truly are the wisest man to have ever lived" Arthur stated.

"And is still alive, thank you very much!" Merlin joked.

Arthur smiled and he lifted his head so that he could give Merlin a soft kiss "And is still alive" he whispered. 'Please stay that way' the prince thought as he gazed at his warlock.


	11. Fading away from reach

They had been travelling for hours and the sun had just started to set in the distance as the nocturnal animals began to emerge from their hideouts, the evening breeze caused the tree branches to move and the leaves to rustle together, the crows flew over the trees as they squawked and the crickets hopped around.

The group had not paused to rest for hours, they were all exhausted but Arthur had refused to stop because he knew that Merlin was running out of time. The warlock was clinging onto his king's sleeve and he was leaning his head against Arthur's shoulder; he could barely keep his eyes open and he was extremely tired and physically weak. Merlin could feel his magic starting to fade away from him, it made him feel cold and empty as his strength drifted further and further away from his grasp.

Everyone had noticed how weak Merlin had become in just a few hours, he had not spoken once or even fallen asleep. The warlock had just held onto his king and stared off blankly. Malease was watching Merlin very closely and so were the knights but it looked as though Arthur had not even noticed how ill Merlin was gradually becoming. Lancelot had enough.

"Arthur, we need to stop. Merlin's exhausted" Lancelot stated as he sped up to walk alongside Arthur and Merlin.

"We have to keep going," Arthur said bluntly.

Merlin did not say anything but Lancelot was right, he was exhausted. The warlock slowly lifted his head and he looked at Lancelot, the knight saw the pain in his terrified eyes and he saw just how pale Merlin was.

"Arthur, he needs to rest. He has no strength right now, we have been travelling for hours and Merlin has become even more ill" Lancelot turned his gaze to the king and he saw the tears in Arthur's eyes, he knew that the blond man was determined to save the warlock but Merlin looked like he was about to faint.

"He won't make it if we stop!" Arthur exclaimed.

The poison started to burn Merlin and he hissed in pain as he tightened his grip on Arthur's arm, The pain intensified and the warlock screamed as he cried "AAAHHHH! Arthur, please?!" he pleaded desperately and the king quickly looked at him with a great amount of concern.

Arthur immidetly stopped "Leon, help me get him down!"

Leon jumped off of his horse and he rushed over to Merlin and Arthur. He helped by holding Merlin on the saddle as Arthur jumped off.

Arthur quickly turned around and he grabbed Merlin's hand "Merlin, can you get down?"

Merlin nodded and he held onto Arthur's hand as his dismounted the horse. However, he was unsteady on his feet and his knees buckled 'Ah!"

Arthur caught Merlin and he held the warlock up "I've got you." He then scooped Merlin up and he carried him over to sit with his back to a tree.

"Arthur, it hurts. It's getting worse" Merlin winced.

Arthur kissed Merlin's head "It's alright. You're going to be alright". He sat down with Merlin in his arms and he started to rock the warlock back and forth.

Merlin sobbed before he hissed in pain "I can't do it. I'm too tired and the pain is horrendous".

Arthur held back tears because he knew that Merlin was exhausted and in pain "Ssshhh just hold onto me. It will pass".

Merlin clung onto Arthur and he burried his face into the king's chest "Arthur!" He screamed in pain.

Arthur stroked Merlin's hair and he rubbed his arm "I'm here. Just hold onto me. Everything will be okay".

The knights watched on with heartbroken eyes as Merlin cried and screamed into Arthur's chest. The saw that Arthur was on the verge of tears but they realised that he was trying to be strong for Merlin's sake. After a few painful minutes, Merlin calmed down but he still clung onto Arthur. The king stroked the warlock's hair and he continued to rock him back and forth. The knights were all sat down and they watched on with sad eyes as Merlin sobbed in pain.

"Ssshhh everything will be okay. Just hang on, I'm going to get you to the lake of Avalon and fraya is going to save you, and then we are going to go home and stay together for the rest of our lives. You're going to be fine" Arthur reassured.

Merlin's breathing hitched and he rested his head on Arthur's shoulder "I'm scared, Arthur."

Arthur sniffled "I know, Merlin. I promise that you're going to be alright."

Lancelot and Gwaine prepared some food whilst Arthur comforted Merlin and Elyan filled up his flask. Once the meal was ready Gwaine walked over with two bowls and he put them on the ground next to Arthur.

"We'll take care of cleaning everything up and preparing meals until you're better, Merlin. We're all here for you and we will get you help" Gwaine smiled kindly at Merlin.

Merlin smiled "Thank you".

Gwaine ruffled Merlin's hair before he stood up to get some food.

The knights all sat around Merlin and Arthur and they started to eat.

Arthur looked at Merlin and he kissed his head "Could you try and eat something for me?"

Merlin nodded but he coughed.

Arthur kissed Merlin's head and then he picked up one of the bowls. He placed the bowl of food on Merlin's lap and he grabbed the spoon, he used the spoon to scoop up some of the stew and then he held it to Merlin's mouth. Merlin opened his mouth and he ate the stew. Arthur continued to feed Merlin until the bowl was empty and then he ate his own food. Elyan handed Arthur his flask and the king helped Merlin drink some of the water, before he handed the flask back to Elyan. Arthur laid down and Merlin was laid next to him.

The king wrapped his arms around Merlin and he gently pulled him close. Merlin shivered at first but he knew that Arthur's body heat would keep him warmish throughout the night. Leon walked over with a blanket and he carefully draped it over Merlin and Arthur, so that only their heads were showing. Merlin smiled when he started to warm up and he snuggled up into Arthur even more.

Arthur smiled at he nodded at Leon to say 'Thank you', he kissed Merlin's head and they both fell asleep after a few minutes.

Percival walked over and he sat next to Gwaine "How long do you think that he's got if we don't find help?"

Gwaine sighed sadly "Three days at the most. Arthur hates seeing him in pain and. He's trying to stay strong for Merlin. He can't watch as the man he loves slowly dies. It would break him".

All of the knights sat down on the ground whilst Leon sat with his back to a tree. They were all very worried about Merlin.

Leon looked at Merlin and Arthur "He's losing hope. He can't walk anymore and he can't even eat on his own. He's running out of time. He's been coughing up blood and he is in constant pain. He's getting weaker and weaker by the hour and the situation is dyer. As the royal knights of the round table and of Camelot, we have a solemn duty to protect the crown and Merlin is at Arthur's side, therefore, he is a royal. We must not fail our friend."

Everyone else fell asleep after they had eaten, Gwaine had been on watch duty but he had fallen asleep. The fire crackled and spat out small sparks but the forest did not burn, the owls booted and the night time animals hid in the shadows as they searched for food. No bandits discovered the campsite but a figure was lurking in the shadows, they had been stalking Merlin, Arthur, the knights and malaise for a couple of days.

The figure was sat in a tree, they were resting in order to have enough strength to sneak I to the camp and take what they wanted, the stalker had seen how much Merlin meant to Arthur and they had conjured up a plan to steal the thing that meant the most to the king. The figure was getting ready to take Merlin.

Time skip,

The sun started to rise over the trees of the forest. Merlin woke up when he heard the sound of twigs snapping, he looked around in a panic and he tried to stand up but he hissed in pain.

A hand shot out from behind Merlin and it was placed over his mouth to silence him, he was grabbed from behind and pulled up to his feet. Merlin screamed and he thrashed around as he was pulled away from Arthur and the knights.

"Arthur, wake up!" Merlin screamed but his voice was muffled.

Arthur woke up and he realised that Merlin was not in his arms "Merlin?" He looked around and his eyes widened when he saw that a hooded figure was dragging Merlin away as the warlock kicked and screamed. "Merlin! Let him go!" He shouted as he grabbed his sword and he jumped to his feet.

The Knights woke up and so did the elf archer, they saw what was happening, they drew their swords and they pointed them at the hooded figure.

Merlin grabbed the wrist of the hand that was covering his mouth and he tried to scream.

Arthur was full of anger as the hooded figure slowly pulled Merlin away, his warlock could barely eat and he could not walk without being in pain "Let him go!" He ordered.

The person tightened his grip around Merlin and he took his hand off of Merlin's mouth before he reached behind and he pulled a dagger out of his belt, he held the blade to the warlock's throat and Merlin stopped thrashing around. "What would you pay in order for this man to be freed?"

"Anything. You can have anything that you want, just let him go" Arthur tried to stay calm but he was worried about Merlin.

"Perhaps I want your servant. He could fetch a good price in the slave trade" the hooded figure threatened.

Merlin's breathing hitched as he tried to hold back tears "Arthur! Please!"

Merlin's cry for help brought tears to Arthur's eyes "Let him go." Arthur then put his sword back in its holster "Please let him go. You can go without being chased, just let him go... Please?"

The hooded figure hesitated but he put his knife back into its holster on the back of his belt, he then placed his hand on Merlin's back and he shoved the warlock forwards.

Arthur leapt forwards as Merlin fell, he caught the warlock just as he was about to hit the ground and he scooped him up "Are you alright?"

"No, the poison is burning me and I can't move without being in pain" Merlin hissed in agony.

Arthur kissed Merlin's head and then he carried him back over to where they had been asleep. The hooded figure stood in amazement at the fact that Arthur had not ordered him to be arrested but he had another plan.

"Sire?" Leon asked.

"I made a deal in order to protect Merlin. He shall not be arrested" Arthur stated firmly as he sat down with Merlin.

The warlock hissed in pain and he buried his face into Arthur's shoulder as the king held him "Arthur!"

Arthur kissed Merlin's head and he stroked his hair "Ssshhh it's alright. I'm here".

The hooded figure watched as Arthur comforted Merlin, he smirked but he was quick to hide the pleased look on his face and the pleased tone in his voice "What's happened to him?"

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the hooded figure cried out in pain as his flesh started to burn "Mordred" he stated as he turned his head to look at the hooded figure.

Arthur looked up and rage filled him at the sound of that name "Cease him!"

The knight ran towards the hooded figure and they arrested him. Merlin grew tired so he halted his magic and he curled up in the king's arms. Gwaine pulled back the figure's hood and it was indeed Mordred.

"We made a deal! You arrogant son if a Bitch!" Mordred raged at Arthur.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold "No one says that about my Arthur" he clicked his figures.

Mordred felt like he was being burnt and he screamed in pain "Release me!"

"Merlin" Arthur kissed the warlock's head.

Merlin hesitated but he withdrew his magic and he snuggled up in Arthur's arms "He is dangerous, he might try and kill you. I cannot lose you, I am already scared about leaving you".

Arthur started to stroke Merlin's hair and he sighed "I know, but I will not let that happen. I will not lose you either, I will not stop until you are saved".

Merlin closed his eyes and he slowly exhaled "I will not let anyone harm you".

Malease pulled back the string of her bow and she aimed an arrow at Mordred "Why did you try to take Merlin?"

"He was an easy target especially because he is weak and frail, I saw how he has been growing weaker!" Mordred snarled at the elf and Percival kicked his shin to warn him.

Arthur looked up and he glared at Mordred "Give me one good reason why I should not skin you alive right now!"

Mordred scoffed at Arthur's threat "Merlin would not let you do that".

"I would make an exception for you" Merlin stated.

Mordred shook his head and he started to talk to Merlin through there minds 'Not if I can help it'.

Merlin was confused at first but he started to scream as his wound started to burn "Stop!"

Arthur looked at Merlin and he panicked "Merlin, what is wrong?!"

"Mordred is burning my skin!" Merlin cried out.

Arthur looked at Mordred and he started to shout "Leave him alone! Stop hurting him!"

Mordred used his mind to intensify the pain that Merlin was going through and he smirked evilly as the wounded warlock screamed and sobbed in pain.

"Stop it before I kill you!" Arthur shouted as he put Merlin down and he ran over to Mordred, he pulled his sword out of his belt and he stabbed the blade through Mordred's foot.

Mordred shouted in pain and he lost his hold over Merlin.

Merlin collapsed onto the ground and he tried to calm his breathing as he watched Arthur pull his sword out of Mordred's foot.

Arthur shoved Mordred onto his back and he held the tip of Excalibur to the man's throat "Hurt my Merlin again and I will cut your head and your limbs off of your body after I gauge your eyeballs out of their sockets!" he threatened and Mordred went quiet.

No one had noticed that Merlin had a nosebleed and that he was lying on the ground. The warlock could not move or say anything, he was wheezing and coughing as his wound started to bleed. He was cold but his body was too weak to shiver so he just laid there, not moving, cold and in pain.

It was Lancelot who realised that Merlin had not said anything, he looked over at the direction if where Arthur had been and his eyes widened when he saw that Merlin was lying on the cold ground "Merlin!"

Arthur looked over his shoulder and he panicked when he saw that his warlock was not moving "Merlin?!" he ran over and he scooped his beloved up "My darling?!"

Merlin's head fell back as his body started to shake slightly and his eyes closed as he lost consciousness.

"By the gods! What is happening to him?!" Arthur yelled in a panic as he stared at his warlock "Merlin, wake up! Please wake up!"

Lancelot rushed over and he turned Merlin onto his side "He is having a convulsion! Just hold him, it will pass soon!"

Arthur nodded as his eyes started to water "I should have made you stay in Camelot, it is my fault that this has happened. I am so sorry, my darling!"


End file.
